


No Rest for the Knight

by arisu16



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: Batman poem





	

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of Batman Day

They try to come.  
I push them away.  
I’ve got to stay focused.  
The mission can’t wait.  
Crime still runs rampant  
in my city’s poor streets.  
The cops have gone crooked.  
Those with power  
turn a blind eye.  
Who will fight  
in the name of justice?  
Who will fight,  
if not I?  
I survey my whole city.  
I look out from my perch.  
Swooping down to dole justice,  
I fight long after it hurts.


End file.
